


Which Way is Home?

by BilletDoux



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bonding, M/M, ZADF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: A clear night on a hill outside of the city.





	Which Way is Home?

**Author's Note:**

> So! I wrote this back in 2016 on my tumblr! lmao but Enter the Florpus made me think of it and i still think it's pretty cute. it's not explicitly shippy, but it's implied.

“So, which way is Irk?” Dib asked, breaking the comfortable silence that only a lonely cricket filled. 

The hill that the two of them laid on wasn’t too far out of the city limits, just enough that they were able to get a decent look at the night sky. It must have been late, considering the grass had become damp with dew and the air had chilled a long time ago. Dib was glad the blanket they were on provided some sort of warm. 

He looked over to Zim and watched his crimson eyes study the night sky, searching around before he pointed on of his gloved fingers almost directly above them.

“Do you see that star?” He asked “The sort of reddish one?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s nowhere close to Irk.”

“You’re an asshole.” Dib said upon hearing Zim’s shrill laughter. After a brief period of cooling down, Zim's eyes went back to scanning darkness. “Somewhere out that way.” He assessed, pointing more northward. “Maybe.”

"You’re telling me you’re not sure where your own home is?”

Zim, surprisingly, shook his head and pointed out towards the horizon line in the direction where they had come from earlier in the day.

And with that, they were submerged back into their peaceful silence. Dib was comfortable with that answer.


End file.
